Meet A Stranger
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Perkataan mengenai cinta pandangan pertama juga takdir berjodoh cuma singgah di telinga Dongju dan dia anggap mitos. Summary nyambung ngga nyambung sama cerita. (Oneus Xion, Onewe Dongmyeong)
1. Meet 1

# **Fangirlie's Fanfiction** #

Meet A Story

(Oneus's Xion x Onewe's Dongmyeong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : gaje, typos, ooc._

 ** _# Happy Reading #_**

Dongju menaiki kereta listrik di jam siang dan sudah menduga kondisi ramai dalam kereta, paling tidak kondisi ini masih lebih manusiawi daripada kondisi kereta di jam petang yang membuat Dongju nyaris tidak memiliki ruang untuk bernafas dengan benar.

Pengumuman berhenti menggema di seluruh sudut gerbong dan menimbulkan gema dalam kepala Dongju yang pening dengan memikirkan presentasinya nanti, tapi kelihatannya ada seseorang di belakangnya melewatkan pengumuman itu.

Seseorang menabrak punggung Dongju saat kereta berhenti di stasiun, mengeluh sakit pada wajahnya akibat benturan tersebut . . .

"Aku yang seharusnya mengeluh" Gumam Dongju tanpa minat, merasakan orang itu kembali bersinggungan dengannya saat kereta melanjutkan jalan

"Maafkan aku" Dongju menduga orang yang menabraknya adalah murid sekolah menengah atas yang membolos

"Harusnya, murid SMA . . . " Perkataan Dongju tertelan saat dia membalik tubuh dan melihat sang pelaku di belakangnya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi badan tidak jauh berbeda darinya, memiliki wajah mirip dengannya namun terkesan lebih manis.

"Murid SMA? Siapa yang kau sebut, murid SMA?" Daripada tersinggung, orang ini memperlihatkan rasa bingung yang tulus

"Seseorang, sambungan telepon terputus. Aku tidak bicara padamu" Jari Dongju menunjuk pada benda di telinganya, belum melepasnya usai menerima panggilan teman kelompok presentasinya

"Oh" Mulut Pemuda Manis itu membentuk bulatan, mendefinisikan 'imut' tanpa banyak kata

"Kau kesulitan memegangi tiang?" Tanya Dongju, walau dia tidak menemukan perbedaan tinggi mencolok antara mereka

"Ah ya, tanganku berkeringat jadi aku sulit memegangi tiang" Pemuda Manis itu memperlihatkan telapak tangannya

"Kau ingin melakukan presentasi kelompok?" Dongju memberi tebakan seadanya

"Bukan, aku ingin menemui orangtua dari pacarku" Orang ini lucu tanpa melakukan apapun, dan rona merah di wajahnya saat ini menebalkan kesan 'lucu' padanya

"Mereka mengajak bertemu denganmu di hari biasa?" Pandangan Dongju menilai kalau orang ini sebaya dengannya, dan dia dipusingkan jadwal presentasi pada hari ini

"Iya, mereka mengunjungi Seoul setelah menetap di Jepang selama beberapa tahun" Senyum orang ini tidak menyembunyikan rasa gugup juga khawatirnya

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Dongju masih memiliki anggapan kalau orang ini sebaya dan seharusnya disibukkan dengan jadwal yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya

"Aku sedang menyusun skripsi saat ini dan dosen pembimbingku memiliki urusan di luar kota hingga pekan depan, kupikir tidak masalah untuk mengambil nafas sebentar" Jawab orang di depannya, membuat Dongju melebarkan matanya.

Semula dia mengira orang ini adalah murid SMA akibat suara manisnya, lalu dia pikir orang ini sebaya saat melihat tampilannya, tapi orang ini merupakan seniornya?

"Kupikir, kau sebaya denganku" Komentar Dongju, Pemuda Manis memberi cengiran bagai anak kecil

"Mungkin saja, lagipula aku mengikuti percepatan kelas di SMP dan SMA" Dongju menebak kalau orang ini adalah pelajar tekun yang terlalu taat aturan

"Kutebak, kau sangat gugup saat ini" Entah, tapi beberapa murid percepatan kelas yang dikenal Dongju bukan orang yang pandai mencairkan suasana dan cenderung kaku

"Aku biasa saja kalau menghadapi orang baru, tapi ini kan orangtua pacarku" Benar juga, orang ini melakukan obrolan tanpa canggung dengannya sedari tadi.

Tebakan Dongju juga tidak salah karena bertemu dengan orangtua pacar tampaknya merupakan momen mendebarkan juga menakutkan bagi orang ini, hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh jomblo sedari lahir macam Dongju.

"Kau memiliki penampilan anak baik" Dongju berujar tanpa minat, tidak yakin kalau itu akan membantu bagi orang di depannya

"Sungguh? Aku khawatir mereka tidak menyukaiku" Pemuda Manis memasang ekspresi cemas

"Kalau mereka menerimamu, itu adalah hal bagus. Kalau mereka menolakmu, dia bukan orang yang ditakdirkan denganmu" Dongju terkekeh, merasa ucapannya menggelikan dan sok dewasa

"Menyebalkan. Kau tidak pernah memiliki pacar, pasti" Tebakan orang ini tepat, dan Dongju mengangguk untuk membenarkan

"Memang" Balasnya dengan acuh, tidak menganggap status 'jomblo' atau 'tidak pernah pacaran' sebagai hal buruk

"Tuh kan" Wajah Pemuda Manis memberi delikan kesal tidak terbilang padanya.

Ekspresi itu menghilang karena pemberitahuan stasiun berikutnya, diganti raut cemas seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk bernafas, Tuan-Percepatan-Kelas-yang-ingin-bertemu-orangtua-pacarnya" Dongju memberi nama panggilan sebagai hasil rangkuman obrolan mereka

"Dongmyeong" Samar, nyaris ditelan secara bulat oleh riuh suasana kereta

"Ah, Dongju" Mata Dongju menaruh fokus pada Dongmyeong, jadi dia tidak melewatkan satu hal pun dari Dongmyeong. Eh? Matanya menaruh fokus, apa?

Dongju sedang mengerjap saat kereta berhenti, tidak melihat Dongmyeong yang kembali menabrak tubuhnya (kali ini dari depan).

Lengan Dongju menangkap Dongmyeong dalam dekapan sebagai bentuk rasa terkejutnya atas sesuatu yang menabrak dan memberi beban tambahan padanya.

"Maafkan aku" Pemuda ini memiliki aroma apel hijau yang menyegarkan, Dongju membatin dengan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat

"Dongju-ssi, maaf lagi. Aku harus turun" Dongmyeong kembali membuka suara, jarinya menarik lengan pakaian Dongju agar dibebaskan

"Hati-hati di jalan" Tangan Dongju melepas tubuh Dongmyeong, mengujar dengan nada acuh tidak acuh

"Iya. Sukses untuk presentasimu" Balas Dongmyeong dengan senyuman ramah, memberi kesan 'teman lama' meski mereka baru saja bertemu.

Bibir Dongju membalas senyum, tapi mulutnya tidak terbuka untuk memberi balasan serupa yang mungkin dibutuhkan Dongmyeong.

Tubuh Dongmyeong melewati pintu kereta dan membaur diantara ramai orang, segera melenyapkannya dari pandangan tidak sopan Dongju.

"Pacarnya sudah mengajak bertemu orangtua" Dongju mengingatkan dirinya mengenai hubungan Dongmyeong dan sang pacar yang kelihatannya sudah serius

"Bagaimana kalau dia ditolak?" Tangan Dongju melayangkan tamparan di pipi, menyadarkan pikiran kacaunya.

Salahkan aroma apel hijau yang segar, salahkan tangan licin penuh keringat, salahkan suara seperti anak SMA.

Atau, salahkan Dongju yang tidak menemukan hal buruk dari semua itu dan mengesampingkan fakta kalau Dongmyeong memiliki pacar.

 **. (Chapter 1) End .**

Aku pernah publish ini di tempat lain, tapi publish ulang disini dan berusaha lanjutin disini. Sekedar nambahin notifikasi dari akun ini yang nyaris ngga ada, sama pengen tahu adakah yang ngestan Oneus atau Onewe disini?

Aku ngga yakin untuk menulis twincest atau alur cerita drama makjang (drama episode panjang yang biasa punya susunan keluarga ngga terduga dan riweuh), jadi ini ngga bakalan gitu kok.

Terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca ya.


	2. Meet 2

**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Meet A Story

(ONEUS's Xion x ONEWE's Dongmyeong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : gaje, ooc, typos._

 **: Happy Reading :**

Mata Dongju mengerjap cepat dengan tujuan mengurangi kantuk, sementara tangannya merapikan toples berisi permen atau barang lain di sekitar meja kasir guna mengurangi mood buruk akibat dirundungi bosan juga kantuk berat.

Akhirnya Dongju memiliki kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan saat seseorang mendorong pintu masuk minimarket, tatapannya terus mengarah pada pengunjung baru yang mengenakan tudung namun tidak memberi kesan mengancam atau berbahaya baginya.

Produk mi instan tinggal seduh juga satu botol minuman soda berada di meja kasir setelah pengunjung baru itu mengelilingi minimarket . . .

"Kau menjaga toko di waktu selarut ini?" Suara anak SMA yang pernah didengar oleh Dongju pada waktu lain, kereta listrik di jam siang sepekan lalu kalau dia tidak salah ingat

"Iya. Kau mengunjungi toko di waktu selarut ini?" Dongju melontarkan tanya balik selagi melihat Dongmyeong di depannya.

Pemuda Manis itu menurunkan posisi tudung jaket ke belakang lehernya, memudahkan Dongju untuk melihat wajah juga ekspresinya.

"Semacam itu, aku harus terjaga malam ini. Aku ingin merevisi skripsi sebelum menemui Dosen Pembimbing, siang nanti" Ucap Dongmyeong, menyadarkan kalau waktu ini sudah melewati tengah malam

"Oh" Respon Dongju dengan singkat, mengembalikan barang Dongmyeong usai memindai harga dan melihat total harga

"Aku menginap di tempat pacarku sekaligus minta bantuan darinya" Pipi Dongmyeong merona saat membicarakan Pacarnya, berusaha dia tutupi dengan menunduk dan mengambil dompet di saku jaketnya

"Pacarmu tidak memiliki bahan makanan?" Dongju tidak terburu mengusir Dongmyeong yang masih nyaman berhadap dengannya, tepatnya tidak ingin terburu menghilangkan rasa nyaman saat dia melihat Dongmyeong

"Iya, kami berencana untuk membeli bahan makanan dan mencoba resep masakan saat aku selesai bimbingan" Bocor Dongmyeong tanpa diminta

"Kedengaran menyenangkan" Respon biasa juga seadanya dari Dongju, tidak melibatkan antusias karena dia tidak memiliki pengalaman mengenai hal itu

"Tentu" Pandangan ragu Dongmyeong tidak dilewatkan oleh lirikan Dongju yang tengah menyimpan uang pada bagian kasir

"Kau memiliki masalah dengan Pacarmu, atau kunjungan orangtua Pacar tidak berlangsung menyenangkan?" Manik Dongmyeong melebar saat Dongju berujar.

Yah, Dongju bisa menduga kalau dia tidak istimewa dibandingkan banyak orang yang bertemu dan menerima keramahan Dongmyeong dalam satu pekan ini, teramat wajar Dongmyeong tidak mengingatnya.

"Darimana kau tahu, aku memiliki masalah dengan orangtua pacarku? Apakah aku pernah menceritakan padamu?" Nafas Dongju menghembus lelah saat Dongmyeong memberi pertanyaan itu dengan raut bingung

"Jangan menceritakan terlalu banyak pada orang tidak kau kenal, kalau kau tidak akan mengingat mereka" Tangan Dongju memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Aku hanya bermaksud ramah" Dongmyeong meraih mi instan juga botol sodanya, mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucu

"Pacarmu tidak dibelikan?" Tanya Dongju, tidak pandai melakukan basa-basi untuk memperpanjang pertemuan

"Tidak, dia belum pulang dari pertemuan dengan tunangannya" Senyum Dongmyeong terlalu tidak tulus dan menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Dongju tidak memiliki pengalaman romantis sendiri, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memahami cerita Dongmyeong karena ada temannya yang memiliki cerita romantis serupa.

"Mau mengobrol dengan orang asing, lagi?" Tawaran Dongju direspon ekspresi berpikir Dongmyeong

"Iya, kupikir aku membutuhkannya" Jawab Dongmyeong

"Kau ini. Aku baru saja menegurmu sekian menit lalu" Kepala Dongju menggeleng tidak habis pikir, namun langkahnya meninggalkan meja kasir dan mendekati posisi Dongmyeong

"Permen buah?" Tangan Dongju terulur pada Dongmyeong

"Ini harus dibayar?" Dongmyeong bertanya disambut decak sebal Dongju

"Tidak, aku memberi secara gratis" Kata Dongju seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Dongmyeong

"Sungguh?" Binar senang Dongmyeong mengingatkan Dongju pada keponakan usia enam tahunnya

"Siapa yang tega memeras uang saat kau memasang mata sedih?" Kata Dongju, sibuk membuka kertas pembungkus permen batang di tangannya

"Kau memiliki sikap yang baik" Dongmyeong tidak menampilkan ekspresi tersinggung atas perkataan Dongju, fokus menunggu mi miliknya siap dimakan

"Hm" Respon Dongju dengan kesan tidak peduli

"Meski terkadang sikap baik saja tidak cukup untuk bertahan" Mata Dongmyeong menatap pada Dongju di sebelahnya, siap mengobrol dengan sosok yang tidak akrab baginya.

Sesi 'melakukan curhat dengan orang asing' berlangsung selama dua puluh menit karena ada pengunjung lain, Dongmyeong tersenyum tipis saat Pemuda Manis itu meninggalkan minimarket.

Dongju merasa baik karena senyuman tipis dari Dongmyeong, membuat dia tidak lagi canggung untuk bahagia dengan gagalnya hubungan Dongmyeong juga sang Pacar (silahkan rutuki si bodoh yang pemula dalam menyukai seseorang ini).

 **. (Chapter 2) End .**

Visualisasi Dongmyeong di chapter ini kayak penampilan Dongmyeong pas latihan tim Pull Me In atau 끌어줘, karena aku masih sulit move on dari tim itu (aku suka interaksi semua member). Kalo visualisasi Dongju, terserah aja, aku juga susah nyari visualisasi Dongju yang pas.

Aku nge-ship JunMaeng tapi lagi kekurangan bahan, mau nulis Dongju tapi ngga tahu mau dipasang sama siapa, jadinya aku nulis Xion sama Dolmaeng. Maafkan kalo ada yang ngga suka ya?

Terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca ya?


	3. Meet 3

**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Meet A Story

(ONEUS's Xion x ONEWE's Dongmyeong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : gaje, ooc, typos._

 ** _: Happy Reading :_**

Dongju mendengar ocehan Kiwook meski dia hanya memasang ekspresi tidak peduli di wajah, menaruh rasa tertarik pada awal mula hubungan Kiwook dengan Youngjo -pacarnya yang lebih tua lima tahun dari mereka-.

Tatapan Dongju mengelilingi ruang kedai yang dikunjunginya bersama Kiwook saat dia merasa bosan dengan ekspresi kelewat bahagia Kiwook karena memikirkan sosok Youngjo yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir saat ini.

Bahu Kiwook menerima tepukan ringan dari Dongju yang membungkam ocehan semakin tidak terarahnya . . .

"Kau mengatakan apa mengenai awal hubunganmu dan Youngjo-Hyung? Sesuatu seperti pertemuan?" Tanya Dongju yang menerima ekspresi bingung Kiwook

"Satu kali bertemu artinya kebetulan, dua kali bertemu artinya kebetulan yang terulang, tiga kali bertemu artinya bisa saja takdir, dan pertemuan berikutnya pasti ditakdirkan" Kiwook tidak menyurutkan ekspresi bingung meski dia menjawab Dongju

"Bisa saja takdir?" Gumam mengulang dari Dongju tidak dilewatkan oleh Kiwook

"Siapa?" Tahu kalau Dongju tidak akan menjawab dengan mudah, Kiwook mengikuti arah pandang Dongju pada pemuda dengan pakaian juga topi kuning

"Kau menyukai pemuda kuning itu dan menganggapnya sebagai takdirmu?!" Simpul Kiwook dengan suara keras, menarik perhatian pengunjung kedai termasuk sang objek pembicaraan.

Telunjuk Kiwook yang mengarah telak pada sang pemuda manis dengan pakaian kuning tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Bodoh!" Dongju memberi tepakan ringan pada kepala Kiwook dan menurunkan tangannya

"Aku terkejut karena ini pertama kali kau menyukai seseorang" Balas Kiwook, masih merasa terkejut dengan fakta yang baru dia temukan

"Tidak perlu bersikap memalukan. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyukai seseorang?" Celetuk Dongju menerima anggukan yakin dari Kiwook

"Memang. Kupikir syarafmu rusak dan kau sungguhan tidak bisa menyukai orang lain" Jawab Kiwook

"Kau menyumpahi hal buruk padaku?" Kesal Dongju

"Habisnya kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada orang lain sebelum ini" Kiwook melontarkan fakta

"Itu karena tidak ada yang sesuai dengan tipeku" Dongju menjawab

"Jadi, pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian lemon segar itu adalah tipemu?" Tanya Kiwook

"Aku bisa mengatakan 'iya' saat ini" Respon Dongju

"Apa sebelumnya dia adalah pacar orang lain hingga kau tidak bisa mengatakannya?" Tanya Kiwook, lagi

"Iya" Jawab Dongju dengan teramat singkat

"Apa posisimu dengannya menimbulkan pacarnya salah paham?!" Kiwook kembali mengeraskan suara, membuat Dongju juga ingin menepak kepala Kiwook dengan keras

"Tidak, berhenti mendramatisir situasiku dalam kepalamu" Alih-alih mendaratkan tangan pada kepala Kiwook, Dongju melayangkan tendangan pada tulang kering Kiwook dari sisi kiri

"Aku kan ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa tertarik padanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menyukai seseorang" Kiwook memberi alasan yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Dongju, fokus melihat Dongmyeong yang menerima sapaan seseorang

"Siapa?" Gumam Dongju, rautnya menunjukkan rasa tidak senang pada hadirnya seseorang yang menutupi Dongmyeong dari jangkau pandangnya

"Aku pikir orang itu adalah pacarnya, mungkin mereka akan kembali" Kiwook melontarkan dugaan dengan jahil

"Itu tidak mungkin" Balas Dongju pada Kiwook.

Matanya menyipit seiring hadir perempuan yang meraih lengan pria yang lebih dulu datang, semakin menghalangi Dongmyeong dari pandangannya.

"Eh, siapa perempuan itu?" Kiwook bertanya

"Tunangan dari mantan pacarnya mungkin" Duga Dongju dengan ekspresi tidak senang

"Ah, mereka berpisah karena pacarnya memiliki tunangan?" Kiwook menebak dengan tepat

"Kau memang berpengalaman" Sulit untuk mengetahui Dongju memuji atau bersikap sarkastik

"Dan kau tidak berpengalaman. Kejar dia kalau begitu!" Lagi, suara keras Kiwook menarik perhatian pengunjung lain kecuali Dongmyeong yang melangkah lurus untuk keluar dari kedai

"Aku tahu aku tidak berpengalaman, tidak usah diperjelas" Dongju meninggalkan bangku dengan gerakan teratur, bukan terburu juga bukan terlalu lamban

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiwook saat Dongju melihatnya

"Kau memiliki permen?" Walau Kiwook tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang ingin dilakukan Dongju, dia meraih dua permen buah di kantung tasnya

"Berusaha lah" Kata Kiwook yang menemukan senyuman Dongju di detik berikutnya, hanya sekian saat karena pemuda itu memburu langkah dan meninggalkan kedai.

Warna lemon segar yang dikenakan oleh Dongmyeong bukan warna umum bagi pejalan sekitar, memudahkan Dongju untuk menemukan Dongmyeong.

"Kau memiliki masalah lagi" Dongju tidak bertanya karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya

"Iya, tapi kau siapa?" Ada rasa nyeri saat Dongju nyaris berpikir dirinya ditakdirkan dengan Dongmyeong namun Dongmyeong sendiri tidak mengingatnya

"Kau ingin permen buah?" Tangan Dongju terulur pada Dongmyeong

"Ah, petugas minimarket yang menegurku karena bercerita pada orang asing" Senyum tipis berada di wajah Dongmyeong selagi dia meraih satu permen dari Dongju

"Kau masih memiliki hubungan dengannya?" Dongju payah dalam memahami perasaan orang, dan senyum tipis Dongmyeong menahannya untuk bertanya lebih

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin" Jawab Dongmyeong sebelum dia serius membuka bungkus permen di tangan

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu kalau kau ingin bercerita pada orang asing lagi" Lirikan Dongmyeong sulit dipahami oleh Dongju

"Bolehkah?" Dongju tahu dia menyukai orang ini, dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada permintaan Dongmyeong.

Dongju masihlah orang asing atau sekedar 'petugas minimarket' dalam pandangan Dongmyeong, meski dia memandang Dongmyeong sebagai orang yang dia sukai atau nyaris berpikir Dongmyeong adalah takdirnya.

Mata sedih Dongmyeong di hujung temu masih mengganggu pikiran Dongju, melebihi adegan romantis Youngjo-Kiwook yang saat ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai pengontrak tidak terlihat di rumah kos mereka.

 **. (Chapter 3) End .**

Bagian terakhir yang aku simpen di draf, artinya bagian berikutnya baru mulai aku tulis dan aku ngga tahu mau dipublish kapan. Maunya sih cerita ini kelar sebelum sebulan dari waktu publish, semoga aja jariku lancar buat ngetik idenya.

Soal Youngjo-Kiwook sebagai couple, aku random aja karena Kiwook tuh belakangan ini unyu sekali dan aku ngeliat Youngjo tuh cool banget. Maaf kalo ada yang ngga setuju atau ngga suka sama pair ini.

Terakhir, ada yang sudah liat MV atau dengar lagu Last Song ? Aku suka sekali sama lagunya :D


	4. Meet 4

**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Meet A Story

(ONEUS's Xion x ONEWE's Dongmyeong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : gaje, ooc, typos._

 **: Happy Reading :**

Dongju memperhatikan empat nomor yang berdampingan di sisi layarnya, memberitahu kalau empat temannya di rumah sewa tidak hadir pada waktu yang mereka sepakati di grup obrolan.

Pandangan Dongju mengelilingi keramaian di lantai dua dari pusat perbelanjaan, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko makanan ringan selagi menunggu dua pasangan yang tiba entah kapan.

Tangan Dongju memegang dua kantung makanan ringan, dia mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan salah satunya pada rak . . .

"Dongju?" Suara ringan seperti anak SMA menyapa pendengaran Dongju

"Kau disini?" Dongju menemukan Dongmyeong dengan keranjang berisi makanan manis saat dia berbalik

"Iya, aku tidak senang berdiam diri di rumah" Ekspresi Dongmyeong mengernyit tidak senang

"Ah, aku juga" Balas Dongju dengan singkat

"Sungguh? Kupikir, kau tidak menyukai suasana ramai" Respon Dongmyeong, mengundang kernyitan Dongju

"Karena aku tidak pandai melakukan obrolan, atau kaku dalam bersosialisasi?" Tanya Dongju

"Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu" Elak Dongmyeong dengan ekspresi panik

"Temanku juga mengatakan hal itu" Dongju memberi respon tidak acuh dan meraih ponselnya, mencari posisi dari empat temannya

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Perlahan, Dongmyeong melontarkan pertanyaan seolah takut menyinggung perasaan Dongju

"Tidak, aku biasa merespon dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah seperti ini" Jawab Dongju

"Tapi aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang hangat" Senyuman cerah Dongmyeong menggelitik sudut bibir Dongju

"Ah, ini pertama kali aku mendengar perkataan itu" Kata Dongju seraya tersenyum tipis

"Kau mendengarkanku dengan baik, walau kau tidak mengenalku" Tatapan Dongmyeong mengarah telak pada Dongju.

Dongju biasa mendengar pujian atau ucapan baik dari temannya sebelum temannya meminta tolong, tapi Dongmyeong menunjukkan ekspresi tulus.

"Karena kau perlu seseorang yang mendengarmu dengan baik" Balas Dongju, mempertahankan nada bicara datar

"Tapi kau menegurku untuk tidak bercerita pada orang lain" Bibir Dongmyeong mengerucut

"Aku menegurmu untuk tidak bercerita pada orang asing" Ralat Dongju seraya mengalihkan tatapan pada rak makanan ringan

"Orang asing adalah orang lain kan?" Kata Dongmyeong, tidak ingin kalah atau disalahkan

"Berbeda. Kalau orang lain itu kau kenal juga mempedulikanmu, tidak masalah untuk bercerita padanya. Sementara orang asing adalah orang yang tidak kau kenal dan tidak mempedulikanmu" Dongju mengoceh panjang untuk membantah

"Dongju, kau berada di kategori pertama atau kategori kedua?" Pertanyaan Dongmyeong mendiamkan Dongju

"Entahlah" Dongju memikirkan dan mempedulikan Dongmyeong dari temu pertama, tapi itu bukan hal yang bisa dia katakan

"Kau adalah penggabungan, aku mengenalmu dan kau tidak mempedulikanku" Ujar Dongmyeong dengan nada ringan

"Eum, terserah padamu" Dongju tidak memperpanjang masalah dan berjalan menuju kasir

"Tapi kalau kau tidak peduli padaku, kau tidak mungkin mengejarku dari kedai kan?" Langkah Dongmyeong bersisian dengan Dongju

"Apa?" Tanya Dongju, memberi sikap berpura tidak mengerti juga tidak mengingat saat itu

"Kalau kau tidak peduli padaku, kau tidak menawarkanku untuk cerita padamu usai aku bertemu Jun-Hyung dan tunangannya" Barisan empat orang menahan Dongju menyelesaikan obrolan mereka

"Kau menyakiti dirimu dengan mengingat pertemuan itu" Perkataan Dongju menimbulkan senyum dari Dongmyeong

"Lihat, kau mempedulikanku" Dongju menoleh dan melihat ekspresi cerah Dongmyeong

"Iya, aku mempedulikanmu dari temu pertama kita" Jujur Dongju pada akhirnya, menemukan hening walau Dongmyeong tidak memasang ekspresi canggung

"Temanku di internet mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pertemuan" Ucapan Dongmyeong mengingatkan Dongju pada perkataan Kiwook

"Sekali temu adalah kebetulan, dua kali temu adalah kebetulan yang terulang, dan ketiga mungkin saja takdir" Lanjutan Dongmyeong hanya menerima respon berkedip dari Dongju.

Dongju tidak memiliki pengalaman terkait romansa dan tidak pernah ingin tahu kebenaran dari mitos romansa, tapi saat ini dia merasa tertarik pada mitos ini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Dongju mengundang senyuman tipis dari Dongmyeong

"Kalau kita memiliki pertemuan lagi, boleh aku menganggapmu sebagai takdirku?" Dongmyeong bertanya dengan suara manis

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh?" Balas Dongju, berusaha payah untuk menahan senyum yang menyakiti otot wajahnya.

Sebagai orang yang minim pengalaman romansa juga si bodoh yang pernah menyukai pacar dari seseorang, Dongju tentunya merasa senang dengan perkataan Dongmyeong.

"Karena di pertemuan ketiga pun, aku masih memiliki rencana untuk bertemu dengan Jun-Hyung" Kata Dongmyeong dengan suara pelan

"Dongmyeong-ssi, kau menyayanginya?" Tanya Dongju, berulang kali mendeham untuk meringankan perasaannya

"Tentu, aku menyayanginya" Nada tidak ragu Dongmyeong bisa didengar, walau suaranya pelan

"Jadi kau harus bahagia karena kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi" Kata Dongju, pandangan Dongmyeong mengarah padanya

"Mungkin kita ditakdirkan sebagai orang asing" Lelucon tidak lucu Dongju memperburuk senyum dipaksakan pada wajahnya

"Dongju" Panggilan Dongmyeong membuat Dongju menoleh padanya, setelah dia meletakkan satu kantung makanan ringan juga kaleng minuman yang dia ambil seadanya di meja kasir

"Aku pergi duluan, teman-temanku sudah menunggu" Kata Dongju, merasakan banyak getaran dari ponsel yang dia simpan di saku pakaian.

Dongju yakin dia seharusnya merasa baik dengan Dongmyeong ingin bertemu orang yang dia sayang juga pedulikan, tapi dia mengabaikan adegan romantis dari dua pasangan di sisinya.

Kiwook menjadi orang yang tidak kelewat menyebalkan pada hari ini, dia memilihkan satu pilihan film aksi daripada beberapa pilihan film romansa juga merangkul bahu Dongju dalam diam (tidak cerewet seperti biasa).

 **. (Chapter 4) End .**

Aku ngga yakin masih ada yang ngebaca cerita ini, tapi rasanya nanggung buat ditinggal dan aku juga masih seneng sama twins ini jadi kulanjut. Tapi untuk yang merasa bosan dengan cerita ini, aku punya berita bahagia kalau bagian berikutnya adalah bagian terakhir.

Dan aku minta maaf kalau ada yang salah kata atau semacamnya, aku hanya merapikan barisan tanpa membaca ulang bagian ini. Aku senang dan merasa lebih mudah untuk menulis cerita sedih, tapi aku ngga yakin untuk sad ending, haruskah?

Terakhir, makasih buat yang masih membaca.


	5. Meet 5

**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Meet A Stranger

(ONEUS's Xion x ONEWE's Dongmyeong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : gaje, ooc, typos._

 ** _: Happy Reading :_**

Dongju menyimpan map warna putih dalam tas ransel, bahan presentasi kelompok yang dia siapkan sebagai kesibukan untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya mengenai Dongmyeong (yang tidak lagi ditemuinya dalam dua pekan terakhir).

Walau Dongju mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Dongmyeong mungkin ditakdirkan sebagai 'orang asing', Dongju merasa pertemuan terakhir mereka bukanlah temu yang menyenangkan meski hanya sebagai ingatan orang asing.

Kaki Dongju mengambil satu langkah maju saat kereta melakukan perhentian, tidak sengaja dia membentur penumpang yang berdiri di depannya . . .

"Ah, aku minta maaf" Tangan Dongju meraih pegangan besi selagi dia meminta maaf

"Tidak masalah" Dongju tidak yakin apakah dia mendengar suara anak sekolah menengah atas yang familiar atau telinganya bermasalah

"Kau baik saja?" Tanya Dongju, merasa kalau dia membentur penumpang di depannya dengan kuat

"Iya, aku baik saja" Penumpang itu membalik tubuhnya saat Dongju mulai meyakini kalau telinganya memang bermasalah

"Oh?" Dongju membuka mulutnya, sementara matanya melebar

"Kantung matamu lebih buruk dari yang kuingat" Komentar Dongmyeong dengan ringan, tidak tahu Dongju merutukinya dalam hati sebagai alasan dari menebalnya kantung mata

"Aku menyiapkan presentasi kelompok" Balas Dongju, mengembalikan nada bicara datar

"Eh?" Dongmyeong memasang ekspresi terkejut, seperti dia teringatkan sesuatu

"Dongju, apakah kita pernah bertemu di kereta umum seperti ini?" Manik Dongmyeong menatap Dongju dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Iya" Balas Dongju dengan senyuman tipis, mengingat waktu dimana dia menyukai seseorang pada temu pertama (perkataan remeh yang tidak dia percayai selama sembilan belas tahun).

Rasanya percuma, Dongju menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan kuliah juga menyiapkan bahan presentasi agar dia tidak memikirkan Dongmyeong, namun dia masih tersenyum saat mengingat temu pertama mereka.

"Artinya, kita memiliki lebih dari tiga pertemuan? Dipastikan, kita adalah takdir" Dongmyeong membentuk senyuman, tidak selebar biasanya walau juga tidak dipaksakan

"Takdir menjadi orang asing atau teman bicara?" Dongju tidak memiliki rencana untuk melontar pertanyaan itu secara langsung, salahkan mulutnya

"Entahlah" Tatapan Dongju mengarah pada senyuman geli Dongmyeong

"Kupikir, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang asing" Tanggap Dongju yang menimbulkan tawa geli Dongmyeong

"Iya, aku mengenalmu dan kau mempedulikanku. Kau bukan lagi orang asing bagiku" Kata Dongmyeong

"Maksudku, kau biasa mengatakan apapun pada orang asing" Perkataan Dongju menerima decakan sebal dari Dongmyeong

"Kau menegurku, jadi aku tidak menceritakan apapun pada sembarang orang yang kutemui" Jawab Dongmyeong

"Bagus" Respon Dongju dengan seadanya, mendengar pemberitahuan untuk berhenti di stasiun tempat dimana Dongmyeong turun pada waktu lalu

"Kau tidak turun?" Dongju membuka suara seraya melihat Dongmyeong yang memasang ekspresi sebal

"Tidak" Balas Dongmyeong, bersama dengan pintu kereta yang kembali menutup dan menyisakan sedikit orang pada gerbong mereka

"Kau tidak mengunjungi orangtua dari pacarmu?" Pertanyaan Dongju menerima delikan sebal dari Dongmyeong

"Pertemuanku dua pekan lalu adalah pertemuan terakhir dengannya, aku tidak yakin pada awalnya tapi aku sudah meyakinkan diri selama dua pekan ini" Kata Dongmyeong

"Lalu, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Dongju

"Aku ingin menemui temanku di internet, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu" Anggukan mengerti dari Dongju mengembangkan senyuman Dongmyeong

"Temu pertama, kau membantuku agar tidak cemas dengan acara temu orangtua pacarku. Temu kedua, kau menghiburku dengan permen buah saat pacarku bersama tunangannya. Temu ketiga, kau menghampiriku yang tidak sengaja berpapasan pacarku juga tunangannya. Temu keempat, kau mengucap selamat karena aku akan bertemu orang yang kusayangi, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan reaksi seperti apa. Pertemuan kelima ini, pasti takdir kan?" Dongmyeong melontar kalimat panjang

"Apa?" Respon Dongju, memasang ekspresi bingung

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku melakukan hal yang benar, tapi dia bahkan meninggalkanku saat film belum selesai. Meski aku pikir aku sangat menyukainya, tapi banyak hal menyulitkanku untuk menyukai dia. Walau aku pikir kita hanya orang asing, kita bertemu dan bertemu tanpa sengaja, kau memperhatikan juga mempedulikanku" Kata Dongmyeong

"Kuharap, apa yang dikatakan oleh temanku mengenai pertemuan juga takdir adalah benar. Paling tidak, aku mempercayainya saat ini" Dongmyeong melanjutkan dengan senyum lebar

"Aku tidak tahu aku harus memberi respon seperti apa" Balas Dongju seraya mengusap tengkuk, hanya mengarahkan tatapan pada sepatunya

"Seperti yang diduga, dari seseorang yang tidak memiliki pengalaman romansa" Cibir Dongmyeong menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka.

Dongju mengangkat wajahnya saat dia mendengar pemberitahuan untuk stasiun berikutnya, ekor matanya menemukan Dongmyeong yang mengikuti langkahnya dan berdiri di sisinya saat dia mendekati pintu kereta.

Apakah takdir untuk menemukan kalau teman internet yang ingin ditemui Dongmyeong adalah Kiwook, teman tidak setia kawan Dongju yang membiarkan dirinya menyiapkan bahan presentasi sendirian?

Dongju bisa tersenyum tanpa pikiran kalau dia menyukai pacar orang lain saat ini, dan dia tidak tahu hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihat Dongmyeong tersenyum padanya saat dia meninggalkan kampus pada sore hari.

Dongju meralat, dia tahu ada hal lebih menyenangkan saat Dongmyeong menerima ajakan jalan di hujung pekan (juga menerima perasaannya satu bulan setelahnya).

 **. (Final Chapter) End .**

Aku pernah berpikir untuk mengganti judul ceritanya saat ingin mempublish bagian kedua, tapi aku khawatir kalau judul tidak sesuai dengan alur cerita sesudahnya. Karena ternyata bagian akhir ini masih sesuai, jadi aku mengganti judul utama juga judul bagian terakhir ini (bagian lain aku biarkan seperti awal).

Aku minta maaf karena tidak sering update, jadi hari ini aku mempublish satu cerita baru juga memperbarui cerita yang sudah ada. Aku juga minta maaf kalau bagian akhirnya mengecewakan, atau salah kata juga salah ketik dari bagian ini ataupun bagian-bagian sebelumnya.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk ama destiny yang sudah review, gr8trash yang sudah follow, atau para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita tidak jelas ini.


End file.
